I'm in Love With Austin Moon
by rosslynchR5loverforever
Summary: After Austin tells Team Austin his worst secret,he gets hit by a car.But well he is recovering he falls in love with Ally.But a mistake from his past may change everything and tear Team Austin apart.(Not great at summaries but please read very good!)
1. Book Summary

**Hey guys my name is u are ausuly fan u will probaly love this book but not at the beginning.I hope u guys love this is a summary of what this book is about this is not the first chapter so here it pretend austin and ally met when they were 16.**

_Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are best friends and what will happen when will happen when Austins old girlfreind kira shows up and wants to see Austin keeping a secret from Ally,Trish,and would Austins ex girlfreind just show up and demand to talk to Austin may not be the only one keeping a secret Ally has a secret of her own that the world might just find out somehow._

_**Hey guys its me so just a reminder this is not the first chapter the next one is i just wanted to give you a idea of what this is who is excited for the new austin and ally beach clubs and bffs i know i am but they are making us wait 2 weeksehh ok dont be to shy to review .**_


	2. Why is Austin gone

_**Hey **__**guys**__** what up here is my first chapter so here it is dont forget to comment.I had to write**__** this twice**__** because i lost it on my computer the first so here it**_ **goes.**

**Allys pov**

**Okay so Trish,Dez,and I are sitting in sonic boom waiting for Austin to come back from the store which he wouldnt be going to if it wasnt for dez.**

**_Flashback_**

**_Allys pov_**

**_Hey guys Austin said as he walked into Sonic Boom _**

**_Hey Austin Trish,Dez,and I said_**

**_So do you guys have any ideas on what to do today Trish said _**

**_How about we go to the beach Austin said _**

**_I hate the beach I said_**

**_Oh yhea I forgot about that._**

**_How about we get smothies Dez said_**

**_Good idea Trish said then mubbled. For once_**

**_Okay Austin and me can go get the smothies brb Ally said in her best cool person voice_**

**_That is what the cool people say right Ally said_**

**_Yhea but not like that sweetie Dez said_**

**_20 min later _**

**_Here are youre smothies I said while handing them to them_**

**_Ehww this is the wrong kind Dez complained This is not Dez worthy this is trash worthy he said while trowing it the tras but Austin was in front of the trash can so it went all over him._**

**_Ehh sorry Dez said_**

**_DEZ Austin yelled_**

**_Well atleast strawberry looks good on youre white shirt_**

**_End of flasback_**

Austin should be back by now its been like 45 minutes Trish said

I know right I said

Well maybe I should call him Dez said

Yhea thats a good idea how did I not think of it I said

Maybe your wernt smart enough Dez said

Yhea thats the reason I said sarcasticly

Dez youre so stuiped Trish said

I know right Dez said then relizing what he said waitttt

You said it we both said laughing

Before we call Austin maybe we should wait another 5 min i said

Yhea Trish said

So what do you want to do Dez said

We could play hide and go seek me and Austin played it when we were 8

Dez were t-I was cut off by Trish

Yhea you can hide Ally and I will come find you

Ok Dez said excited leaving to go hide

Were not really going to go find him are we I asked

Nope Trish said taking out a magazine

That is so me- she cut herself off like you she said

Just that minute I saw Austin outside talking to a pretty tall brunette girl I wondered who she was

Just by seeing Austin I could tell being around her was painful but why

I wondered but now Austin was walking in

_**Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer hope you liked it and who do you think that girl is comment**_


	3. My ex girlfreind

_**Hey**__** guys sorry for the kind of clifthanger on the last chapter but i hoped you liked it.I hope to make the chapters a little longer.I know i just started this story yesterday so you guys might not read this for a while but i am writing cause i have a big math test and writing makes me feel this chapter is in Austins pov yheaa!It explains why he was taking forever while the reast of the gang was at Sonic**_ _** you guys love it keep reviewing love you**_** guys.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Austin and Ally or Walmart**

**Austins pov**

**Right now( thanks to Dez )im going to the store to get a new shirt but i got to say Dez was right pink really does look good on a white im on my way to the store when I see a bunch of people with camras hiding everywhere and I know who they were papparatze.**

**I heard them say "We got a call from a fan saying they saw The Austin Moon with strawberry smothie all over his white shirt"."This would make a great cover story along with One Direction winning a grammy.**

**I mummbled yhea im sure people people would love to know I reuined a new shirt boring anyone wanting to read that has no social life.**

**I hide behind a trashcan for about 5 I ran into Walmart.I tried to grab a white t-shirt of the shelf without a bunch of girls screaming your Austin Moon and asking me for autographs and get me wrong i love my fans its just i dont want them seeing me with smothie all over me.**

**When finised cashing out I went in the bathroom and put my new shirt I was leaving I saw a tall girl with brunette hair walking out of the store and sadly I knew who this was my ex girlfreind Kira one knew me and Kira were dating but Dez and my parents but no one knew why we broke up and Im trying to keep it so no one knows.**

**I tried to walk out without her noticing me but it was no hope see saw me I hated seeing her see brought pain to every bone in my body seeing her we dated when we were 16 about three months before i meet Ally we broke to Kira I was just Austin because I wasnt famous but im sure shes heard of me everywhere.**

**Aussttinn she said slowly but loudly she probaly almost didnt recinise me at first.**

**I turned around and said Hey Kira**

**So it is you she said **

**Yhea I said**

**You have gottin taller and more muscular she said looking at me **

**Well thank you but I have to go see my freinds okay almost at Sonic Boom I said**

**Austin why did you break up with me you know it wasnt my fault that day she said **

**Kira please i dont want to talk about it it has been a year and a month since we broke up can you please move on I dont love you like I used to I said.**

**Fine go back to you new girlfreind pointing over to inside Sonic Boom she said**

**Ally is not my girlfreind she is my best freind,songwriter,and music partner I said **

**Bye Kira I said**

**Bye Austin she said heartbroken **

**I still love you she wispired**

**What I said **

**Nothing kira said**

**I walked into Sonic Boom to find Ally,Trish,and coming out from behind the shelf Dez all siting down**

**But as soon as Ally saw me come in she asked me where have you been and who is that girl ?**

**Im Its a long story and that girl isss im **

**Which girl Dez said **

**She had brunette hair,and was tall with blue eyes Ally said**

**Sounds like your decribing Kira Austins ex girlfreind**

**How did I not know about her Trish and Ally said**

**Immm because we broke up before I meet you and Ally**

**Why did you break up Trish asked **

**Thats none of your bussness i snaped and walked out.**


	4. the truth comes out

**_Hey_**** guy****_ sorry I haven' written in so long it's almost been a month I think again I'm sorry to my few story readers but please read because this is a good story please and check with suggestions I'm begging so here is chapter 3 and you can find out what happened to Kira nad Austin about 16 months ago think about how many months it has so here I go _**

_Allys p.o.v_

_Ok so Austin won't tell me why him and Cassidy broke up were best friends and I care about him so I asked Trish to watch the store since you know Dez isnt even capable of tieing his shoes and went over to Austins house._

_I knocked on the door and answered _

_Hello is Austin here?I ask politly_

_Yes Ally dear he is in his room he just got home said_

_Thank you I said_

_You are very welcome but I must warn you he is not in a good mood I don't know why but he would answer me when I knocked on his door._

_Well he better answer or did door is coming down I say with a small smile well is laughing I walk upstairs to Austin room one of the 6 master bedrooms but of course his was a mess._

_Austin its me ally I say well I knock on his door _

_Suprisinly he answers and says what are you here for _

_I'm here for my best friend I say _

_And I'm here because I live here he says _

_Look I'm sorry for just asking you why you and cassidy broke up I understand it must be personal and it was none of my busness I say .even though I want to know I think to myself._

_But as soon as I mentioned cassidy I could see tears forming in my best freinds big brown eyes oh his eyes were gorgous I thought_

_Why are you crying I ask_

_Because I want you to know the truth ally I really do but you can't tell till I'm ready to tell ally okay he says _

_Okay I say_

_You promise he says while trying to hold back the tears _

_I promise I say _

_Okay so I'm 16 and a half right now right he says correct I say so about a year and a half years ago I met cassidy and then we started going on dates and then we got serouis we were together for 6 months intill something happen that changed everything he said _

_Flashback a a year and.a half years ago austins p.o.v_

_Hey austin cassidy said _

_Hey beutiful I said _

_So do you want a drink hun cassidy said _

_Sure I said _

_An hour later we both had drinked 4 beers and were drunk_

_Were went up to a empty bedroom and when we got in there I said something that surprised even the drunk virson of me I said I love you cassidy _

_I love you to austin she said _

_Quickly we started to undress eachother and I kissed her neck all the way down and we continued to make out but that lead even__ further._

End of flashback

Allys p.o.v

Okay so what changed you had sex its natural even at a young age she said

Okay but that's not all I didn't use protection he said

Ally was relising what he was saying he the famous austin moon got cassidy pregnant

Youuuu gottt herrr pregnanttt she studered

Yhea but that's not the full story when when told me I was scared and didn't know what to cassidy told me everything was going to be okay and she promised it to but when she was five months along she had a misscarage and I haven't seen her since today when she told me she wanted to tell me something importnant .

Okay this is a lot to process but it also explained almost everything but it didn't explained one thing what did she want to tell you I say

I'm so sorry ally he say

You know I am so disipointed at you Austin I said but if I didn't love you ally stoped relizing what she was saying

What you love me? He asks

What no I said you bug me I say and think nice save ally

Other ok but I've been scared to think of her because when I do I think about me almost becoming a father but I wonder what she wanted probaly to get back together or something supid he says

Okay you should tell trish or dez I say

I will...soon but not right now I'm not ready okay he says

Okay austin you I'm here for you no matter what I said

I know the same with you he says

Thanks I said

Ur always welcome alls my be tie for lifie he says

I laugh always and forever I say

Austin who else knew about this I ask

No one he says

Not even your parents nope we were going to tell them but I never had the guts but it all worked out beacause my dad got a beter job down here so we moved back since I used to live here as a kid and met you and trish and became best freinds with dez who I knew I never had to tell my parents he says

Wow looks like god gave you me I say

I guess he says

Okay maybe I should tell triss and dez tommorow about this I can't lie to them and maybe my parents to he says

Agreed I say

Ally I love you

I love you to austin

You're the best friend ever he says

There it is again the word friend I hate that word

But I'll always know myself that I don't mean I love you as a friend I mean I love you as I'm in love with you but when I try to say no word come out exsept :you're a great friend to.

Omg ally admitted and austin is going to tell everyone but what is importnant that cassidy has to tell tookk me an hour and 15 minutes to write and I'm tired but going to read Heroes of olympus house of hades again for the thired time I love percy jackson and heroes of olympus yheaa sorry I went of topic.

Disclamer:I do not own anything except the story ideas and the storys


	5. Telling Dez and Trish

**_Hey guys I know it has been like a week and I am sorry but I have been really busy trying to put together the first chapter of my second story yheaaa and I did!But if you guys don't review I'm gonna stop writing so give me ideas thank you so much just keep that in mind while something really good is gonna happen in this chapter so here I go!Oh and to provent confusin dez knows only that they dated okay so not about the misscarage.-Gina_**

**_Ps:Inapropeate words so for ages 12 and older unless you want to read and your younger_**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_I saw people writing this so I did one too!_**

**_Me:omg is it really you guys_**

**_Austin:yep with ally,dez,and trish to_**

**_Dez:Yep and I belive you do not own us or austin and ally,I think_**

**_Me:do you get any stupider_**

**_Dez: nope they don't come stupider than me _**

**_Ally:we know_**

**_Trish:you got that right_**

**_Me:Austin can I have a hug_**

**_Austin:of course_**

**_Me:ehhh(austin moon scream)_**

**_Austins_ p.o.v**

**I just told Ally Dawson ,my best friend my deepest darkest secret and now I'm scared to tell Trish and Dez my other best freinds and if they know I got a girl pregnant and she had a misscargage but I'm not a bad person I was drunk and I mad a mistake and I know that now but if I can trust anyone with my secrets it would be Ally .Trish once sold me out for a bunch of prizes the mall awarded her (long story)annd Dez is just Dez even though he is my best friend and I love him like a brother.**

**So right now Ally and I are outside Sonic Boom ready to walk in but before I do Ally said "Are you sure your ready to tell anyone else Austin"."I don't want you to if your not"**

**"I think so Ally I keeped this secret for to long,I mean who dosent tell his best freinds he was almost a father".I say**

**"Okay as long as your ready"Ally says**

**"I'm more than ready "I say**

**"Ok then let's go do this"Ally says**

**But then she adds "Together"**

**"Always and forever"I say **

**Ally laughs at this because of the day I once asked her if she always was gonna be my bestfreind and she said always and forever**

**Then we walk in Sonic Boom and see Trish at the cash register and Dez trying to sing Double take I said trying and I never said he was very good.**

**As soon as they saw us they looked at me and Trish said "Austin why did you run off like that and why did you and that girl brake up Dez" she says as she looks at him evily "won't tell me"**

**That's when Dez says "Trish I told you like- he stops so he can count and says "4 times at I don't know all I know is that they dated and they broke up".**

"**_Dez "Ally says "Let Austin speak beacause that is why we are here to tell you why they broke up and what happend"_**

**_"Okay "Dez says_****_  
_**

**_"Yes let's get to the drama"Trish says while Ally is giving her a look_**

**_"Ok" Austin says while down looking" it all started when we met about a year and a half ago when we were 15 and a half I went to school with her and we dated for about six months intill one night we went to senior party for the players on my basketball team who were graduating and we were drinking ALOT and we kinda did it."_**

**_"Wait pause the story so your not a virgin "Dez says_**

**_"No"Who is now a days "I say_**

**_,Trish,and Dez all raise their hands_**

**_"So I'm the only one who's had sex "_****_I ask_**

**_"I have to" Ally says "once_**

**_"Wait when did you have a boyfreind? "I ask_**

**_"It was one night and we were both drunk and it was my first time" Ally says_**

**_"Who was it I ask_**

**_"I don't know"Ally says_**

**_"Ok" I say scared to get back to my own story _**

**_"How many times have you had it austin"? Dez asks_**

**_"No of your bussness"I say_**

**_"Please were all freinds"Dez asks_**

**_"Fine 5 maybe 7 times"I say_**

**_They all look at me and Ally says "With who"_**

**_Twice with Cassidy my ex and a few times with past people I say _**

**_"Who's past people"Trish says _**

**_"Okay I'll tell you guys the truth before I met cassidy I was kinda a bad boy/boy slut I say scared to be juged_**

**_"You the romodel awared winning Austin Moon used to be a bad boy /boy slut" Trish says_**

**_"Till I met Cassidy"I say_**

**_"Finish your story first"Ally says_**

**_"Fine so the night we did it was the night that could have changed my whole kinda found out she was pregnant.I look at them to see their stare in shock_**

**_"Austin Monica Moon you got a girl pregnant this is horrible publicity if you left a girl who you knocked up with a baby alone she is so gonna sue you"Trish says_**

**_"Austin I'm your best freind why didn't you tell me but I admit if its your baby you shouldn't have left her"Dez says_**

**_Then they look at Ally and Trish says Ally "how come you don't look surprised "_**

**_"Beacause I already knew and that is not the full story at all let him finish"Ally says_**

**_"Thank you" I say_**

**_"Ok so after I found out I was going crazy I mean I just started on my music had just gotten signed to Star Records and I didn't know what to do but I didn't have to Cassidy found out it was a misscarge and I haven't seen her since she showed up yesterday asking me to talk and saying it was importnant"I say_**

**_"Wow"Dez says_**

**_"You a dad"Trish laughs _**

**_"Thanks Trish"I say_**

**_"Austin why were you a male slut a couple years ago and what changed you"?Ally asks_**

**_Guys Cassidy changed me I've only had sex once since Cassidy and it wasn't my fault I woke up in a hotel witha hang over and no one there but I knew I had sex and all I found was a purple scarf on the bed and a cd of me but whoever it was had good taste in music _****_I say _**

**_Ally looked at me wide eyed and mouthed something but I couldn't make it out and I said what's wrong Ally?_**

**_Nothing she says still staring_**

**_How did she change you Trish and Dez ask _**

**_"She told me to pursue my dream,not to worry about her,and that she cares abut me so much it hurts to see my face and she told me she loves me but I couldn't say it back I could tell she wasnt the one but I told her that and we moved on .I thought she was gone intill now when she shows up and asks to talk to me saying it was importnet"._**

**_"Austin its okay its probally nothing I mean its not like she wants to get back together" Ally says_**

**_"I hope not" I say_**

**_"Ok well you gonna be a good boy and not a whore" I laugh at that" and go talk to her but first I need to talk to trish about somthing its importnant" Ally says_**

**_Sure let's go grab icecream and well talk Trish says_**

**_Ok Ally says_**

**_Then Ally and Trish leave the store Ally draging her out the door_**

**_"I wonder what that was all about "I say_**

**_"Mee too"_****_dez says _**

**_I'm sorry for not tellng you Dez I was scared I say_**

**_Scared of what bus Dez says_**

**_"Scared of us not being freinds anymore I say _**

**_Don't even say it that will never happen best bud dez says_**

**_Best buds I say_**

**_Okay do you want to grab burger Dez says _**

Sure but after I have to go find Cassidy or she will find me I say as we walk out the door and onto the street when I see Allys songbook on the ground and bend over to pick it up but then a car comes,...

Hey guys did you like it I'm doing a very short chapter about how dez feels and what he does and then I'll contine if you review thankss and ohhh Clifthanger!


	6. Calling 911

_**Hey**_**guys**_** I promised another chapter on the same day but this one is gonna be short like a few parragraphs short .its only about what Dez does and how he is felling now the ..snif..snif..Austin got hit by a car.I love you Austin Monica Moon but its part of the story so if you read this Ross lynch aka Austin Moon than I'm review,review and review if I don't get atleast 3 reviews by next wedensday I'm stoping his story so review please and I will end the story with Austin getting hit by a car and you guys will get 0 Ausally sorry but if you stay tuned in Ausally will happen a a special someone is in the ******** .I'm not giving it away sorry. Ok so what do you think crazy dez will do when Austin gets hit by the car.**_

**_Dez p.o.v_**

**_It all happened so second Austin was bending down to grab Allys songbook off the ground and the next second he gets hit by a car.I see the licene plate number on the car and write it down 9252002 and then quickly call the emergency number what is it 711 no 311 no its 911 Austin had glass from the mirror in his arm and all over him and was severly bleeding ._**

**_The operater anwsered on the line and" 911 state your emergencey" I was shocked I could hardley anwser but I said" my friend got hit by a car and is severly bleeding send help as soon as possible please I don't want him to die"The opperater said okay don't worry sir we will be there as soon as possible can you do a few things for me though" Yes" I anwser _**

**_I need you to cheak and see if his heart is still beating" yes but very very very slow like it is fading away"Austin please don't die you have your whole life ahead of you. your fans will miss you so much..and me and Trish and,and,and Ally come on ,man you know you love her you should have told her._**

**_Then I hear the amblulance and say one last thing to Austin before the amblulance pulls over you promised best freinds forever so you can't die beacause forever means forever and forever starts now so plaese don't die on me your my best friend._**

**_Then not only do I see amblulances I paparazzi swarming the place all of them saying" it is true americas biggest hearthrob was in a hit and run and is now being rushed to the hospital and we think what will America do without Austin 's a questionI can anwser in my head Amerca would do nothing without Austin Moon beacause I belived he will change the world one day and that has not yet to come but it will._**

**_Then it hit me I forgot to call Ally I take out my phone and dial a number I know in my heart and say Ally, Austin has been hit by the car and is in the hospital_**

**_Hey guys thinking of doing one more short one of what Ally is thinking wow then 3 chapters in one day I have no life lol! Review please I need insiperation_**


	7. Allys feelings

_**Hey guys sorry its been like a week and a half.I've been very busy with my Percabeth what happens when your drunk story (which is very interesting btw) and I have been getting a lot of negitive review but a few very sweet ones I like this story better than my other one and I only have 1 review on this one so if you want me to be inspired to write more than please send me a privite message of ideas or tips or just review thank again here I one might be a little shorter than usally and its ...Allys p.o.v.**_

_**Disclamer:I do not own any charracters from austin and ally,movies names,music,(unless I say I do),resterants,stores,brand names,and etc**_

**_( ) means authors notes_**

**_Allys p.o.v _**

**_I'm at Jumbos ( my idea) in the mall .Jumbos is a place where everything is like wicked big sized.I want to tell Trish my secret and I am gonna tell her right now._**

**_"Trish I need to tell you something"I say_**

**_"Yes Ally "She says_**

**_"I'm you know how Austin said he didn't know the girl he had sex with well...I'm..this is really em hard to say but-_**

**_Just When I was about to tell Trish my secret my phone rang it said Dez and I anwsered it annoyed and walked over to a lityle store called Halmark to talk in privite_**

**_"What Dez"I say_**

**_"Ally Austins been hitt by a car"Dez says_**

**_"Dez stop joking"I say_**

**_"Ally I'm not joking Austin Moon has been hit by a car"Dez says_**

**_At that momment I stand there shocked by best friend the one I care about,the one who if I'm having a bad day makes it better,but most importnant the one that I love._**

**_Yes I admit it I love Austin Moon so much but I just don't know if he loves me back but I've spent from the time I feel in love with him till now and forever I will always wonder if he loves me back but there's one thing holding me back from telling Austin myself like I was planning on doing first time having sex was with him._****_  
_**

**_Yes today I found out I've had sex with the Austin Moon super star proformer but I'm not happy nor am I mad I'm scared to tell Austin and have him hate me and not want to be freinds with me because I love him to much to let him go._**

**_But now he's In the hospital and I don't know what to do then I remember I'm on the phone with Dez and I say_**

**_"Is...Is..hee okay" _**

**_"Ally he's bleeding really bad"Dee says_**

**_Than I ask a question even I'm not ready for "Is he dying"_**

**_"He might be Ally "Dez says_**

**_"Noo how can this happen it should have been mee"I say crying in the phone_**

**_"No Ally there is a half chance he might live"Dez says_**

**_"Okay were are you"I say still crying_**

**_"The Miami Hospital"Dez says_**

**_"Okay Trish and I will be there in 5 minutes okay "I say_**

**_"Okay" he says_**

**_I run back in the food court tears in my eyes and I see Trish and I run up to her and she she sees the tears in my eyes and says "what's wrong Ally"_**

**_I look at her and I say"There has been a accident Trish,and Austin has been hit by a car"_**

**_"Omg is he okay"Trish says getting up_**

**_"No I say ,he's dying_**

**_Trish looks in my eyes and sees I'm crying thanI look into hers and see her crying to and I know we both know me might be losing someone we all love and I might be losing my Austin Moon the one I'm in love with._**

**_Then we both run out of the mall and as we drive past Sonic boom I can see a lot of blood on the ground and a bunch of fans crying and I know by the looks of all the blood Austin Moon my hero is dying._**

**_Sorry this one and the last chapters were short but I just wanted to let you know how Dez (who was with Austin) and Ally who loves Austin and fells now that she might lose him Ally said she loves Austin and this is when it starts getting more Ausally._**

**_Also review please Or I will not contine this story and I mean it thank you_**

**_"_**


	8. Finding out what happend

_**Hey guys I'm back again in one day yheahh! This is Trishs p.o.v because I think Trish is so funny and I've been wondering how she gets all these jobs I mean she's anyway I would like to thank Karynitaausullyandkick for the great review...so thanks and I would like to say that I would love it if you keep reviewing and this chapters for you karynitaausuallyandkick you told me to contine so...here I go...**_

**_Disclamer:I do not own anything unless it does not sound real _**

**_( ) = my /authors notes_**

**_Trish p.o.v_**

Okay so I think in my head _Austin is gonna be okay he is the strongest most bravest person she knows (no offense Ally) but really she knows none of them can live without him because there is no team Austin without Austin and they all love him so much ehh and now she sees the red headed retared that was with him when he got hit how did that happen she wondered she thinks maddly._

_"He's not good Trish"He says_

_"What happen to him"I say_

_"We were walking to Burger King when he stoped in the middle of the street to get this"he says pulling a brown book witch was spoken about a lot when a certan brunette would say "don't touch my book"to avoid anything happening to it but now here it is in my hands now and to think it was Allys stupid book that is causing Austin to die._

_"We can't tell Ally "I say wipping the tears away_

_"I know she will think its her fault"He says_

_"Okay so we both agree we don't tell Ally"I say_

_"Yes ...wait no.. or no..I mean yes"He says stuppiedly_

_"Okay let's go find Ally and than go see Austin"I say_

_"Aggreed he is in room 210"Dez says_

_"Okay"I say fixing my hair_

_"Why are you fixing your hair"He says_

_"Oh come on there is papparaze and as his mannager I want to look great"I say_

_"Sure"he say half cracking a smile but than remembering his best friend was in the hospital and might be dying and at smile faded away just like Austin is._

_And at that we walk down the hall to see Ally screaming at a lady saying"were is Austin Moon I want to know right now and here and I am family I'm his best friend and I love him"_

_Sorry for the short chapter the shorest I've written but aleast its something well please review ideas,thoughts,or anything you can also privite message me thanks -Gina_

_._


	9. Getting to see Austin

**_Hey guys _**._**Im back and I just wanted to say I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and wish you an early Happy New Year. Yheaaa 2014!Also I'm sorry its been like 2 weeks but I've been busy with Christmas and everything and I'm sorry does anyone miss Austin and Ally?I know I do I'm so mad they are making us wait over a month to watch a new one or even see a I haven't seen many review s so please well here I go...**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own food,resteraunts,stores,brand names,or anything else or you'll know**_

_**Last time on Austin and Ally I love you:**_

_"Why are you fixing your hair"He says_

_"Oh come on there is papparaze and as his mannager I want to look great"I say_

_"Sure"he say half cracking a smile but than remembering his best friend was in the hospital and might be dying and at smile faded away just like Austin is._

_And at that we walk down the hall to see Ally screaming at a lady saying"were is Austin Moon I want to know right now and here and I am family I'm his best friend and I love him"_

_Now on Austin and Ally I love you:_

_Allys p.o.v_

_I need to see him. I think about all the memories we shared together and I also think I need to see I'm screaming at the lady at the desk telling her "I need to see Austin Moon he is my best friend and I love him".She is telling me I can't see him because he is in intense care and that I'm not family but I feel as if I'm not in the same world as I was earlier today when I was talking to Austin about his problems but now I've got a dam huge problem and it isn't about me and I might sound selfish but I'm afraid of losing him because I never told Austin how I really felt and that I love him for real and in a different way._

_But as I'm yelling at her I'm telling her all the things Austin and I have done over the time I've known him and I'm sitting there telling her that I love him and then I snap of of the trance and suddenly I'm not in a different world I'm in my world I'm on earth again and I'm alive again but I wish Austin was to._

_"Listen when his parents get here you and your freinds may see him "Says the Desk Lady_

_"Ok thank you "I say_

_"By the way my name is Janice"Janice says_

_"I'm Ally"I say_

_"So your Austin Moons best freind ,that must be exciting"Janice says_

_I look at her and I see she really means it and I say "It is exciting but I've known him so long that I love him for the person for who he is inside and not the pop star version of him you hear about in magazines"_

_"I'm sorry I know this must be hard"Janice says_

_"It is" I say_

_Then I say "how long has it been"_

_"Since what"?Janice says_

_"Since Austin got hit"I say_

_"It has been 1 hour and 27 min"Janice says_

_"Why isn't the Moons here "I say_

_"Well they were on a road trip "Janice says_

_"Ok,when are they coming"I say_

_"They said there racing down here now ok"Janice says_

_"Ok thanks"I say _

_Just then I see Dez and Trish coming and run over to them_

_"Hi guys"I say_

_"Hi Ally "Dez says_

_"Are you holding up ok"Trish asks_

_"Yhea we can go see him when the Moons get here"I say_

_"Really "They ask_

_"Yes"I say_

_But there is a question inside of me I know were all asking but are to afraid to say out loud and it is who hit Austin._

_"Guys who hit Austin"I say_

_"Ally we don't know but the cops are gonna find out ok"Dez says_

_"Ok"I say starting to cry_

_"Ally he is gonna be alright we all belive in him"Trish says_

_Just then Mr.,and Mrs. Moon come bursting in and say were is Austin Moon _

_ p.o.v_

_"Doctor I'm Mimi Moon and I'm looking for my son Austin Moon "I say_

_"I'm yes he is in intense care and is in a coma"She says_

_"Is he gonna live" says about to cry _

_"There is a half and half chance"she says_

_"Oh ...my baby...is ...dying"I say breaking down crying with camras all over the place flashing and every reporter is asking the question we all want to know is Austin Moon gonna die and I say to myself I hope not._

_Just then I see Ally,Trish,and Dez walk over to them while my husband Mike talks about Austins chances._

_I go up to Ally and I say "Its not good his...chances..only..half...I hope he wakes up"I say sobing_

_"Its okay...we all are scared"she says_

_"Do you guys want to see him "I say_

_"Sure"we all say_

_Just than the doctor says "one at a time"_

_"Who wants to go first"I say_

_"I will"Ally says _

_"Okay but hurry back were gonna go Ally,me,dez,and Trish_

_"Perfect"we all say_

_Allys p.o.v_

_I walk into the room and I see him the love of my life .I see his dirty blonde hair which reminds me of the beach .Then I see his brown eyes that just lure you in a trap like help me with this or else I will kill you will my smile and how could I forget ...his smile at the thought of that I walk over to him and the chair next to him and I sit down and think of things I love about him._

_I look at him and even though he isnt awake I kiss him on the lips and it was magical and I close my eyes but when I open them I see the brown eyes I love so much and relise a few things Austins awake,I just kissed him,and he is awake and suddenly I'm not scared anymore_

_I look at him and he looks at me but he looks scared of me for some odd reason but then he says something that covers why he was scared he says "who are you and where am I"_

_And now I'm scared again because I just relised Austin Moon can't remember me ,and if he cant remember me then at can he remember and I think he might not remember he's famous and I get off his bed and for a minute I stand there looking into his eyes and looking at his asking face and I run right out of his room and into the waiting room and when I find everyone I say "Austins awake but he doesnt remember me so he might not remember you"_

_They all look at me and run to go get a doctor and I know what there all thinking and its "Will he remember me"_

_**Hey guys did you like that?It took like an hour and a half so please review and privite messsage please thank you just don't forget next time...**_


	10. He Dosent Remember Me

_**Hey guys.I know its been a couple of weeks,but with vacation and my other 3 stories I haven't had time to I'm in drama club and were doing a play so I have ALOT of I'm sorry for leaving you guys with a this is the 10th chapter and I need more reviews preety please.I'm begging you guys.I only have three and I've done well here I go and don't forget to review..Chapter might be a little very importnet message at the thank you guys and please review again and well here I goooo.**_

**_Disclamer:I do not own anything unless it does not sound real_**

**_( ) = my /authors notes_**

**_Last time..._**

_I walk into the room and I see him the love of my life .I see his dirty blonde hair which reminds me of the beach .Then I see his brown eyes that just lure you in a trap like help me with this or else I will kill you will my smile and how could I forget ...his smile at the thought of that I walk over to him and the chair next to him and I sit down and think of things I love about him._

_I look at him and even though he isnt awake I kiss him on the lips and it was magical and I close my eyes but when I open them I see the brown eyes I love so much and relise a few things Austins awake,I just kissed him,and he is awake and suddenly I'm not scared anymore_

_I look at him and he looks at me but he looks scared of me for some odd reason but then he says something that covers why he was scared he says "who are you and where am I"_

_And now I'm scared again because I just relised Austin Moon can't remember me ,and if he cant remember me then at can he remember and I think he might not remember he's famous and I get off his bed and for a minute I stand there looking into his eyes and looking at his asking face and I run right out of his room and into the waiting room and when I find everyone I say "Austins awake but he doesnt remember me so he might not remember you"_

_They all look at me and run to go get a doctor and I know what there all thinking and its "Will he remember me"_

_**Now...**_

_**Dez P.o.v**_

_**Were all rushing into Austins room now.I just can't believe he's awake.I also can't believe he can't remember hell remember his best friend Dez right.I hope without Austin I'm a nobody.**_

**_I'm a red headed dork without Austin so I'm praying hell remember me.I hope god will help a red headed dork._**

**_But what I'm really sad about is Austin doesn't remember all know they are meant to be even if they don't know it yet._**

**_But they can get past is Austin Moon as he says he can do can do anything he's Austin Moon I repeat to myself._**

**_And when we open that door everything I need Austin to rememberr who he is.I need him to remember his family Team well his real family I guess._**

**_Allys P.o.v_**

**_Were at the door and I'm thinking of the way Austin looked at me when I kissed looked at me like I was a different looked at me like he didn't know me and if he doesn't remember me and our memeroies together then I think I might just be to crushed to know him and have him not know me._**

**_And I open the door and I just want to close it in fear of losin my be tie for maybe not for depends._**

**_Austins P.o.v_**

**_I'm here with the doctor running should be back I can't stop thinking about that short brunette girl I saw a little while did she kiss me.I don't even know her._**

**_All I know is I want pancakes really bad right now.I hope my best friend Dez brings me is the only person in the world I can remember Dez.I've known him forever._**

**_Then I see him,with a short latino girl,and the brunette girl I saw earlier._**

**_"Hi Austie" Dez says_**

**_"Hi Dez"I say_**

**_"Omg you remember me"He says_**

**_"How could I forget your my best friend"I say_**

**_"Because you forgot your girlfriend Ally"Dez says joking_**

**_"She's my girlfreind"I say stunned_**

**_"I'm...n-"_**

**_The doctor walks in and pulls Ally out of the room._**

**_"Hi do you remember me"the latino girl says_**

**_"Im...no I'm sorry"I say_**

**_"Oh that's okay my name Trish"She says_**

**_"Nice to meet you again Trish"I say_**

**_She looks at me looking like she's gonna cry and says "You to Austin Moon"_**

**_Oh so that anwsers the name question my name is Austin I like that name._**

**_Allys P.o.v_**

**_When the doctor pulls me outside I knew it wasn't good._**

**_He looks at me and he says "Austin has something new"He says_**

**_"What do you mean by new"I say_**

**_"It seems like Austin can only remember people from his past".He says_**

**_"So hell never remember me "I say_**

**_"He should but it could take from up to two years".He says_**

**_"How can I help him remember"I say_**

**_"I want you to pretend to be his girlfriend".He says_**

**_And I don't object I look at him and I say "When do I begin"_**

**_Please by the way for the clifthanger but I had to I'm I need a review on if you want Austin and Ally together or not next time._**


End file.
